freecivfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Territory
Comparisons with C-evo In C-evo, the territory starts at the same shape but never expands. It is in one way more constrained than in Freeciv, being based on the number of moves needed to reach its border; notable barriers are mountains and water; one result is that a one-tile island within the city radius can never be in any city's territory. However, it includes more water than just the immediate surrounds of a city. Another notable difference is that if your unit is on a tile that suddenly becomes part of a friend's territory (either by signing a treaty or by having an existing friend build a new city) it are not trapped there but has 4 turns to get out; failure to do so gets it teleported to its home city, which is sometimes the best option. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 05:41, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Curious shapes Not every irregularity in a border can be explained purely on the basis that a disputed tile will belong to the strongest claimant city. thumb|650px Maybe a developer can explain the south-western Sioux border above. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 05:28, March 27, 2015 (UTC) :Have the Sioux ever seen the unclaimed tile? You can't claim a tile you don't know about, even if it's otherwise within your influence. -- JTN (talk) 15:16, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Gross inconsistencies with water 670px Version 2.5.0. Omsk, size 3, is right next to two water tiles that are "unclaimed". By stark contrast, however, 's-Hertogenbusch, size 2, includes in its territory a water tile that is 3 steps away. Similar inconsistencies affect Vlissingen and Le Havre, which each claim one or two water tiles that are 3 steps away but leave unclaimed several tiles that are only 2 steps away. Players deserve a clear explanation from developers and/or programmers. Ultimately such an explanation should replace the clearly incorrect statement about water tiles in the in-game help. This is a great game. Let's get it right. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 11:44, April 8, 2015 (UTC) :Inconsistency in water tile claiming next to cities looks like a bug: . :Claiming of water further out is because rules are more complicated than documented. Some attempt to correct the text taking shape in . :I think these are longstanding issues, not new in 2.5.0. :(Thank you for the counterexamples to the documentation; however, it's just luck that I noticed this. This would have had a higher chance of getting our limited attention if it had been reported to our bug tracker rather than here.) :-- JTN (talk) 15:12, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Cities stealing others' tiles :Part of online help says "Once claimed, a tile that can be directly worked by a city can not change ownership unless the city does (or is destroyed)", but that is wrong: if a foreign city grows bigger its teritory may expand to steal good tiles that the slower city was working. This is a bug: . (We would have been more likely to have dealt with this sooner had it been reported as a bug with a clear counterexample.) -- JTN (talk) 15:19, April 19, 2015 (UTC)